Straight pins are often used to secure section of fabric together for sewing. Although straight pins perform this task adequately, straight pins have an exposed pointed tip that can stick the seamstress while sewing and stick a person trying on the garment prior to sewing. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a fabric pinning system that included straight pins and a cover for covering the pointed tips of the straight pins to prevent sticking injuries.